A Lesson In Romance
by littlefiction
Summary: Pegasus loves Siegfried and wants to win him back, but can he convince him he's not just trying to get in his bed? How can he convince Siegfried that love is worth the risk of getting hurt again? PegasusxSiegfried Warnings: mm, mild violence, adultery
1. A Lesson In Romance

Disclaimer: No owning of Yu-Gi-Oh! and related stuff for this one. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Disclaimer 2: This one also does not own the Bunny Hop.

IMPORTANT!

Warnings: M/M, adultery, violence, and a small appearance by Anzu (who is mildly OOC)

Warnings: Ok, here's the thing. Originally, I used an online dictionary, but I don't feel comfortable posting a story with so much of a language I don't speak used, especially when the online dictionary was of questionable accuracy. So, I will be using the following format:

"Speaking in English" /"English subtitles to German speech"/

The only German to be used is "Herr", which is used in the Anime (I'm not that far in the manga). It is my understanding that "Herr" is equivalent to "Mr."

And in case the overuse of what I believe to be German requires explanation, I offer two. 1) I got over zealous. 2) it is my understanding that it is the language he is most comfortable with German (even people who just speak a second language because of their family usually do not have that heavy an accent) so I think English would be used when necessary and as a courtesy to others, so since he is not likely to be worried about being courteous in the following situation, he is speaking a great deal in German.

A Lesson In Romance 

"Oh Kaiba boy…"

"Stop calling me that…" Seto murmured against his lover's neck. It had taken thirty-seven days for Mokuba to forgive Pegasus, another twenty-three months and twelve days for Seto to forgive him, and still another eighteen weeks for Seto to warm up to him, but it had finally paid off. Pegasus and Seto now had a rich, rewarding, relationship and Seto was finally ready to take their relationship to the next level. Unfortunately, Seto was not the only one Pegasus had a rich, rewarding relationship with.

"Herr Kaiba!"

"What! What is he doing here?" Kaiba and Siegfried glared daggers at each other for about ten seconds before turning said daggers towards their lover.

"Now, now, boys, I really think you're over reacting."

"Herr Pegasus, this is not overreacting. You wish to see overreacting?" Pegasus winced at the use of "Herr" which had been abruptly dropped when they had become a couple, and was only used when Siegfried was exceptionally pissed off and was usually accompanied by a string of less polite words in German. Siegfried spun around and left, hair twirling dramatically as he did.

"Pegasus…" Seto said in a tone that promised revenge. "WHY is he here?"

"Well, about that… You see- Oh!" Pegasus looked with horror at the doorway.

"That was not over reacting, but, this, this might be." Pegasus ducked, and an arrow hit the headboard where Pegasus' head used to be. Kaiba glared once more at Siegfried, who was now standing in the doorway reloading a crossbow.

"Where-" cried Pegasus from the floor, where he was attempting to use the bed as a shield, "Did you find a crossbow of all things?"

"You're dungeon. I saw it last weekend."

"What were you doing here last weekend!" Demanded Kaiba.

"The question, Herr Kaiba," said Siegfried, his tone venomous, "is what DIDN'T I do here last weekend."

Kaiba growled and launched himself at Siegfried, who had just enough time to load the crossbow and not enough time to aim it. Seto knocked his arm out of the way and attempted to punch Siegfried. However, Pegasus slammed into Seto, knocking him over. "Don't!"

"Oh, Herr Pegasus, you saved me."

"Yes, I- hang on, "Herr"? You're still mad."

"Quite." Siegfried aimed at Pegasus' forehead.

"Now, Siggy-boy, be reasonable!"

"I think he's being very reasonable for once." Said Kaiba from under Pegasus.

"That's not helping dear."

"Oh, so he is dear, is he?"

"As are you, my delicate rose."

"Don't flatter me."

"But you like it."

Croquet entered the room at precisely this moment, and Kaiba saw his opportunity. He pushed Pegasus off him just before Siegfried fired, accidentally saving him, so he could snatch the pistol at Croquet's waist and aim it directly at Siegfried, who glared viciously but did not continue reloading.

"Kaiba, please, don't hurt him."

"Fine." Kaiba aimed for Pegasus' chest, and Siegfried went back to reloading the crossbow.

"Croquet, say something!"

"You asked me to remind you that we are expecting Mr. Von Shroeder this evening."

"Yes, well, he's a bit early, as you can see."

"Is Mr. Kaiba staying for dinner as well?"

"No." Barked Siegfried.

"Yes, but that loser is leaving."

"Three for dinner then, Mr. Pegasus?"

"No!" shouted Sigfried, "Either Herr Kaiba will have left or I will have shot Herr Pegasus by then."

"Two then." And with that, Croquet left.

"Croquet!" Kaiba aimed for Siegfried's heart, but Pegasus quickly jumped up and took the gun from his hand (he got sick of people seeking vengeance trying to shoot him so he hired someone to teach him how.). Unfortunately, while Kaiba was losing his weapon, Siegfried had loaded his. He now pointed directly for Kaiba's chest.

"Siegfried." Pegasus spoke softly, not wishing to startle the younger man, and approached him slowly.

"Stop, Pegasus."

"It's ok, there's no need to hurt anyone."

"No."

"Just-"

"No."

"Siegfried…" Pegasus touched his arm lightly. Siegfried flinched, and for one horrifying moment Pegasus was afraid he would shoot on accident, but it didn't happen. So he moved closer.

"Don't." But Pegasus did. He slid his hand across his shoulders, rested a hand on his left shoulder, his chin on his right, and slid his right hand along Siegfried's upper arm.

/ "Lecher."/ Segfried muttered softly.

/ "I didn't mean any harm"/ Whispered Pegasus, before kissing him softly on the neck. Siegfried relaxed his grip on the crossbow, and Pegasus quickly took it from him, removed the arrow and set it aside. Turning back, he saw both of his lovers at the door.

"It's fine, I'll leave." Muttered Siegfried. Seto snorted.

"No, you stay, after that disgusting little display I lost interest."

"I don't want to stay here anymore." Siegfried said, and walked past Kaiba and out the door.

Pegasus watched sadly as both his lovers left. He had always known his relationship with Kaiba would be short, but he had expected something longer with Siegfried. It hurt to see him walk away like that. He made up his mind. He rushed down stairs and out the door, and sprinted to the bench where Siegfried was waiting for his private jet. Luckily, he had allowed Leon to use it in his absence so it took longer to get there, or he would already be taking off.

Pegasus slid his arms around his lover's slender shoulders- or rather he tried to. Siegfried shrugged him off.

/ "I love you"/ Pegasus whispered.

/ "Liar"/

/ "I'm sorry"/ pouted Pegasus.

/ "Liar"/

Pegasus got an idea, and smiled.

/ "Stay overnight"/ he purred.

/ "Go to Hell!"/ Siegfried all but shouted, clearly shocked.

/ "I'm sorry"/ Pouted Pegasus, but Siegfried didn't answer. "Siegfried…"

/ "Go."/ Siegfried said, dismissing him with a wave.

"Siegfried,"

/ "Will you please shut up!"/

"Siegfried I can't keep this up, my German won't cover it." Pegasus was getting frustrated, his conversational German being enough to get him through a meeting but not nearly enough to plead his case.

/"Shut up!"/

"But I love you!" Siegfried's jet landed, and he rose. Pegasus grabbed his bag, and ran away a few feet, then looked back. "There! Now you can't leave until you talk to me!"

/"Goodbye, Herr Pegasus."/

"Siegfried, please, I want to be with you." Pegasus had never sounded, or felt, more pathetic than he did at that moment, but he couldn't let him just leave.

/ "I don't care anymore."/ Siegfried sighed, leaving his lover and his luggage behind. The door to the jet closed, and the engine started… and Pegasus had a plan. He rushed to the front of the jet and stood in front of it.

"Please clear the runway." The pilot announced through a speaker.

"No!"

"Please clear the runway." The pilot repeated.

"Not until I speak with Siegfried."

The captain turned to Siegfried.

"Herr-"

/ "Let's go."/

/ "But, Herr-"/

/"I know he's in the way!"/ He barked irritably. / "Run him over!"/ Shock was evident on the pilot's face. Siegfried sighed and exited the jet. He looked all business as he approached Pegasus.

/ "What more do you want?"/

"I want to talk."

/ "I want to go home."/

"Please, Siegfried."

/ "Well?"/

"I love you."

/ "Anything else?"/

"Yes… about earlier… I want to explain…"

/ "By all means!"/

"I… He… it was a fling, nothing more. I swear, if I thought for a second I would have lost you-"

/ "I've heard enough!"/ Siegfried turned to leave.

"Don't!" Pegasus threw his arms around him from behind, holding him in place. "Don't go."

/ "Would you kindly let-"/

"No. Stay here with me."

/ "No."/

"I liked him, I don't deny it, but I love you."

/ "That's not good enough."/

"Please, I'll never do it again. Just one more chance."

/ "No."/

"Please, we don't have to go on like nothing's happened, just have dinner with me."

/"I love you, Pegasus, but-"/ he muttered sadly/ "No."/

Suddenly, the jet went quiet and Siegfried went to investigate. Pegasus waited with baited breath. At first all that could be heard was whispering, which Pegasus could not make out. This was followed by several impolite words being growled, and soon a very disgruntled Von Shroeder returned.

"It seems the engine died. The-"

"English! I was beginning to think you'd forgotten how-"

"The mechanics will be here in the morning, but until then I'm stranded. I do not wish to impose, but-"

"Oh, please do spend the night, I insist!"

"I'll sleep in the jet-"

"No, no, that wouldn't be comfortable, sleep inside."

"No, I won't burden you."

"It's no burden at all, please, I insist, it would be bad manners to turn down such an offer." Siegfried had to admit, he was right.

"I accept, thank you for your generosity, Herr Pegasus."

"Not at all, come in, come in!" Pegasus was excited, he had the whole night to woo his lover all over again. That's when he spotted Croquet.

"Croquet! Great news, we have company tonight!"

"Mr. Pegasus, a Kaiba Corp helicopter is requesting permission to land here for the night, because of an approaching storm."

"Approaching? Surely he can get a hotel a little further off."

"Mr. Kaiba isn't on board. It is a party of three, including the pilot."

"Really? How odd. What do you think, Siggy-boy?"

"Let them come. If there is not enough room-"

"There's no need to sleep in the jet, there's plenty of rooms. Croquet, tell them request granted, or something official sounding like that."

"Yes, sir." Croquet walked off, giving instructions over a cell phone.

"Hmm… Mokuba, most likely, and a body guard."

"Wrong. Mokuba is with Leon for the week. That is why it took so long for my jet to arrive, it was taking Mokuba to the house in Germany."

"Mokuba and Leon? Really? How?"

"Herr Kaiba and myself were enjoying a truce, to appease our little brothers, who apparently get on quite well."

"Oh… Are you still?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." Pegasus watched absently as the Von Shroeder's jet was towed off the runway, and then as the KC helicopter landed not to far away. Out of the helicopter stepped two very unlikely passengers- Yugi and Anzu.

Pegasus turned to Siegfried.

"Won't you join me in greeting them?"

"Hm. It would not hurt to try and befriend them. After all, if even Herr Kaiba was able to get over my past transgressions, there is a chance these two can as well."

"Then it's agreed?" Pegasus held out his arm, which Siegfried made a point of ignoring. They walked in silence over to the two newcomers.

"Yugi boy! How wonderful to see you! And this must be Anzu, correct? We didn't get a chance to talk much last time I saw you."

"Hi, Pegasus." Yugi chirped happily.

"Hello, Pegasus, thank you for letting us land here."

"Of course you're quite welcome, my dear. And I believe you both know Siggy-boy?"

"Yes…" Awkward silence, and Siegfried sighed.

"I wish to apologize for my transgressions at the KC grand tournament. I have recently made amends with Herr Kaiba, although at the moment we are not on easy terms, and I wish to make amends to you as well."

"Oh, I'm so glad you and Kaiba are getting along a little better, holding grudges is bad for the spirit." Anzu preached. "Friends then?"

"Happily. If you'll excuse me, I'm very tired. Herr Pegasus, if the room I stayed in my first time here is available-"

"Oh, but wouldn't you be more comfortable in the room you stayed in last weekend?"

"Not at all."

"Oh, well, yes, you're old room is available if you wish to sleep there. I'll have Croquet move your luggage there-"

"No need, I'll bring it with me."

And with that, Siegfried walked off, with Pegasus staring sadly after him.

"Pegasus?" Pegasus forced a smile to his lips before turning to answer,

"Yes, Yugi-boy?"

"Are you and Siegfried having a fight? Things seem tense between you two."

"No… No, no not at all. Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all."

"Pegasus, you do realize you just said "no" three times in a row." Anzu said gently.

"Oh… Well, we did have a bit of a lover's quarrel."

"You and Sigfried are lovers!" Yugi and Anzu shouted in unison.

"Well, we were, a couple hours ago. But I believe I have just been dumped."

"Oh! How sad, what happened?"

"Well, he walked in on me and Kaiba-boy while we were fooling around."

"You cheated on him? Pegasus, how could you?" Cried Anzu.

"Well, things between Siggy-boy and I were really getting serious, and I suppose I just… wanted something lighter for a change."

"Pegasus, I've never seen Sigfried so, so icy. I think you must really have hurt him. Did you at least apologize?" Yugi asked.

"Well, yes, but I got the distinct impression he didn't believe me."

"Well, pretend I'm Siegfried, show me how you did it." Anzu offered.

"Well, alright. Here, turn around." Anzu stood with her back to Pegasus, facing Yugi. Pegasus came up behind her just as he had Siegfried. He tried to slide his arms around her shoulders the same sensuous way he had tried to slide them around Siegfried's before he had shrugged him off. Anzu squeaked and pulled away. "What's wrong?" Pegasus asked.

"What are you trying to do, apologize or get in his pants?"

"Both." Pegasus said truthfully, a look of confusion on his face.

"Well, take my advice and stop that. He probably thinks that's all you want him for if you go about it like that."

"Oh, but it isn't!" Pegasus said earnestly, and quite honestly.

"Well, you need to show him that. Try doing something nice for him."

"Like what?"

"Well," Said Yugi, with that 'I'm cute and innocent and trying very hard to be helpful' expression on his face, "What did you do when you first got his attention?"

"I gave him roses."

"And how did he react?"

"He narrowed his eyes and basically asked me if I was trying to get in his pants."

"Don't tell me you said yes!" Asked Anzu alarmed.

"Of course I did, what, did you expect me to lie?"

"Gah! Well, what did he do?"

"He slapped me, and walked away. With the roses."

"Hm." Anzu said thoughtfully, "Maybe we should think of something else."

"Yes, but let's do it inside, it's beginning to look like rain."

"Ok." They said in unison, and all three walked inside. Pegasus lead his guests to a sitting room where a maid offered them tea. Anzu and Yugi accepted gratefully. Pegasus jumped right back into conversation.

"So. How do I go about persuading Siggy-boy to forgive me?"

"You could start by taking this a little more seriously," Anzu scolded, "I don't blame him for not believing you, you act like this is no big deal."

"But-"

"You betrayed him, Pegasus, you had an affair, you're acting like you don't really care if you get back together or not, and honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if he never takes you back!" She shouted.

"Oh! But he must! Please, he means so much to me, you have to help me, I love him so much I couldn't bare to lose him, I-"

"Pegasus?"

"Yes, Yugi-boy?"

"Have you tried telling him all that?"

"Well… I told him I love him."

"Did you say it like that, or did you say it carelessly?"

"Well…"

"You should talk to him," Anzu said, "Not lightly, either, but really have a serious talk with him, tell him how you feel, and how much he means to you, and how much you love him and need him."

"I… Alright, I'll do it." Pegasus said. Yugi and Anzu just stared at him expectantly. "What, you mean now?"

"If you wait," she said, "He might think it wasn't important to you."

Pegasus took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm off." Pegasus walked with purpose towards Siegfried's old room, and just as he reached the door, which was open a crack, he stopped. What would he say? How could he talk to him when he wouldn't listen to a word he said? How could he face that look in his eyes again? And that's when he heard it. Not the sobs of one who has lost in love, not the embittered whispers of a betrayed lover, not so much as a sorrowful sigh. What he heard was typing- very quickly by the sound of it. He had always known Siegfried was a fast typist, because he would always wake up to find Siegfried typing away on his laptop. It was like nothing at all had changed, as if Pegasus had had no impact on him at all. He knocked on the door once.

"It's open." Just as he used to say it before they were a couple, as though nothing at all existed outside of that laptop, and answering were a mere formality. Maybe Siegfried didn't even miss him.

"Siegfried?" he asked tentatively as he opened the door. Siegfried let his eyes leave the screen to acknowledge his host, and return right back to the screen. It was only for a second, but he saw it- sadness in Siegfried's eyes.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"No, you don't. I am sorry for cheating on you, but that's not what I was apologizing for."

"Oh? What have you done this time?"

"I saw sadness in your eyes, and it made me happy." Siegfried's eyes sped to Pegasus' face, disbelief evident in his own expression. "Horrible, I know, but I was so afraid you didn't miss me, miss us, and seeing you so sad gave me hope." Siegfried looked back at the screen, but he wasn't typing.

"Yes, I miss you, and us, and yes, it hurt. Yes, I miss you and yes, I want to be with you- but I'm not coming back Pegasus. I'm not going to wait around to get hurt a second time. It's over. I'm done. And I'm going home."

"But-"

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I… I… No, nothing."

"Then if you'll excuse me." Siegfried went back to his work and did not even bother to check if Pegasus had left or not. It was not until heard the door shut that he allowed himself a single sniffle.

…

Yugi walked drowsily to the kitchen. He had been laying in bed for an hour before deciding he really did need warm milk before bed. It was 9:43pm when he wobbled into the kitchen, where he saw Pegasus packing… Something…

"Um, Pegasus?"

"Hello, Yugi-boy!" Pegasus whispered loudly. "What are you doing up so late?"

"Um, if it's alright, I usually drink a mug of warm milk before bed and-"

"I see! I'll get you some." Pegasus left the counter he was working at to get a mug of milk and set it in the microwave. "How long?"

"Huh?"

"You're milk. How long?"

"Oh! 30 seconds." Pegasus set it for thirty seconds and went back to packing.

"Umm… Pegasus?"

"Yes, Yugi-boy?"

"If you don't mind my asking… What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready for the most romantic night of Siggy-boy's life."

"Um… Didn't we agree you wouldn't-"

"Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to. I said romantic, not erotic. They are not the same, they just play well together." Pegasus said mischievously

"Oh…Kay… so, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, roses are a must, since it is Siggy-boy we're talking about. And rose petals, since they go so well and make better trails… and white candles, because they are associated with romance and relaxation, wine red blanket, for effect… finger food, and poetry, because he loves it, and sketching, because I do and he's beautiful, and… Oh, and wine, because it's fitting."

"Um… Pegasus?"

"Yes, Yugi-boy?"

"I believe you when you say you're not trying to… seduce him, but-"

"Oh, no, I am most definitely trying to seduce him, I'm just not trying for sex tonight."

"O-oh…"

…End chapter…

This will probably be a short fic.

By the way if anyone happens to speak German fluently and comfortably and would like to provide Siegfried's lines in German I would greatly appreciate it


	2. In My Hand And On His Cheek

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

A/N: I still don't speak German.

WARNING: M/M pairing.

"Speaking"/ "Subtitles for words in German"/

Ch. 2- In my hand and on his cheeks.

It was 9:59 at night and Siegfried Von Shroeder was tying away on his laptop. A few minutes ago he had heard someone moving around outside his door, but assuming it was Pegasus trying to find the words (or the spine) to confront him again, he let it be. Whoever it was, they had already left. Siegfried had been, to say the least, disappointed when Pegasus had put so little effort into persuading him earlier. He didn't expect him to fight for him forever, but some reason other than, "I… He…" or "I wouldn't have…" would have been nice. Still, he reasoned, it shouldn't matter since he would never go back to him anyway. He had told himself that several times since then.

Siegfried heard the clock chime ten times, and after the last chime he heard a sharp tap at his front door.

"It's open."

No response. Siegfried was no fool. It was probably Pegasus with some cheap trick to try and win Siegfried over, and opening that door would only encourage him. Yes, Siegfried's best bet was to just say where he was and type, at this late hour he was not obligated to- He opened the door, wondering silently when he had set aside the laptop.

What he saw worried him. Strewn across the floor down the hallway was a trail of rose petals. The last time Siegfried had followed a trail of rose petals was the night Pegasus and he had officially become an item. Any fool could see that this was Pegasus' doing and that he was intending to win him over with a cheesy display of clichéd romance, any fool could see that Pegasus was trying to seduce him, and damned if he wasn't a fool for following it.

But, he did. Siegfried followed the trail of rose petals down hall after hall, lined on either side by white tea candles. "Herr Pegasus" he called, trying, and failing, to sound formal. It didn't take him long to figure out where this trail was leading. "Do you take me for a fool?" He called nervously. "I know what you're up to!" He called as he walked with shaky steps into the empty rose garden they had their first kiss in.

/ "Then why, my love, did you come all this way?"/ Pegasus whispered gently in his ear.

/ "I… I…"/

/ "Let me sketch you here."/

/ "No…"/

/ "Not as my lover, but as the most beautiful rose in the garden."/

/ "Hmph. Flattery will get you no where."/

/ "Siggy-boy, let's be honest, flattery will get me everywhere."/

Pegasus held Siegfried's chin gently and lead him by the chin to face him. He leaned in close and…

"Herr Pegasus?" Pegasus was shaken from his pleasant thoughts by the sound of his former lover calling him. Pegasus sighed. If only he had more time to plan, there wasn't nearly enough roses in bloom now to get enough petals for that without leaving the garden all but bare, and he had left all the tea candles burning all night last weekend so they simply weren't up to the task either. He had to settle for a note that was, he had to admit, not the most romantic he had ever written.

(the note):

/ "Dear Siegfried,"/

/ "Please come to the rose garden. I need to talk to you."/

/ "Sincerely,"/

/ "Pegasus"/

"Siggy-boy!" He said jovially, "I'm so glad you came!"

"No sex." Siegfried said, jumping straight to the point.

"Of course not."

"Or finger food."

"Oh, umm… right.."

"Or poetry…"

"Well…"

"No linen."

"I'll manage…"

"No sketching."

"If you- Wait just a second-"

"No sketching! You'll just use it to flatter me and make some flowery speech about how beautiful I am in your eyes and as much as I'd love to say other wise we both know flattery will get you everywhere."

"I promise not to lie, so unless you worry that the only way not to get back together with me is to avoid knowing how I feel at all costs I don't see what you have to fear from letting me sketch you."

"What you feel and how you express it are exactly what I'm avoiding. I know perfectly well that you love me, and that I love you, but I'm not going to go through that again. I won't let you sweet talk you way into my bed." Siegfried could see the hurt in Pegasus' eyes when he said that, and wondered if he wasn't being too harsh.

"I was NOT trying to get in your bed. I talked to Yugi and Anzu and they said if I did you might think that's all I wanted, and it was important to me that you realize you mean so much more than that, so I was on my best behavior, and did everything I could think of to remind you why you decided to take a chance with me the first time." And for the first time that day it was Pegasus who walked away.

End Chapter

Ok, very short, I know, but this is where I felt this chapter should be cut off. Final Projects are starting so I believe it will be 3-4 weeks before I update again. I'm very sorry about that, especially sorry to BlackBolt, who is currently my only reviewer for this story.

Also, thank you very much BlackBolt and anyone else who reads this and reviews/reviewed


	3. Conflicted

Disclaimer: I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and probably never will. Yu-Gi-Oh! belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

A/N: ok, this story is written with the assumption that Pegasus has matured a LITTLE since the Duelist Kingdom incident, and wouldn't necessarily resort to human sacrifice when his love life goes awry. However, the series (as far as I've seen) hasn't shown Pegasus paired with anyone but his wife, so I have no significant proof of how he would behave in the following situation, so it was left to my interpretation. This is what I chose to do, I'm sorry if it's a bit out of character. Also on the assumption that Pegasus appears so flawless in the middle of his plots due to massive preparation and above all assistence from his lackeys

Reminder:

"Speaking"/ "English Subtitles to German Speech"/

/English Subtitles to thoughts in German/

Ch. 3 Conflicted

Siegfried walked calmly through the garden, trying desperately not to feel guilty (and failing miserably). He didn't mean to let his resolve slip, it just sort of happened. It started with a single tear, running slowly down his cheek. That single tear was quickly followed by more and before Siegfried could stop himself, he was crying. Finally giving in to the need to reach out to someone he pulled out his cell phone and called someone he knew would forgive him. It rang several times before someone finally picked up the phone.

"Leon Von Schroder's cell, Mokuba Kaiba speaking!" And Siegfried hung up.

"What's wrong?"

Siegfried turned to see Yugi walking over to him, clearly concerned.

"It's nothing!" He said quickly, spinning around so Yugi wouldn't see him.

"I can tell you've been crying, you might as well talk about it."

"I… It's just… I was so cruel to him."

"Oh? Who?"

"Pegasus!"

"What happened?"

"He went through all this trouble to set up a nice evening for us to talk, and he was trying to work to set things right, and I just shrugged him off and treated him like some kind of lecher. The look he gave me, I can't bear it, I can't believe I put that look on his face."

"You should go talk to him."

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not ready to go back to him, so what am I supposed to do, go and tell him I wanna talk but I don't want to see him any more? That would just make things worse."

"Well, do you love him?"

"Yes." He said, crying again.

"Well, just tell him how you feel. You don't have to settle anything right now, just let him know how you feel. He deserves that much, at least, don't you think?"

"I…"

"Go talk to him, you can do it! I bet you'll feel so much better once you do!"

"Yes… Yes, you're right, of course you're right, thank you."

"No problem!" A lovely, awkward pause followed.

"Um… Siegfried?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't you go talk to him?"

"I…" He said, still clearly conflicted, "Yes, yes, I'm going." And with that, he made his way towards Pegasus' room.

…

Siegfried stared nervously at the door in front of him.

/It's weird, I've opened this door without so much as a second thought, and now I can't bring myself to even knock./

Siegfried sighed and leaned his forehead on the door- with just enough force to make a light knocking sound. There was a quick shuffling noise as though hiding several papers and books and then a slightly out of breath Pegasus called, in a voice that didn't quite pass for cheerful, "Enter!"

Siegfried opened the door, and slipped his head in.

/ "Can we talk please?"/

"Of course, Siggy-boy, what kind of a host would I be if I refused to speak to a guest?"

/harsh/ "May I come in?"

"Of course, of course!" Pegasus opened the door, with an enormous smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes. "What can I do for you Siggy-boy?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"I realize that, silly boy, you're repeating yourself. What would you like to discuss?"

"Well," Siegfried took a deep breath, braced himself and said, "Us."

Pegasus plopped down onto the bed, hugged his funny bunny plushie and leaned back on the pillows, which were already positioned from whatever he had been doing.

"Ok then." And he stared expectantly at Siegfried.

"I want to apologize for earlier, I-"

"You were unreasonable and you're sorry and I forgive you, but you still don't want to be a couple. Did I miss anything?"

"Not really." Siegfried said, sounding every bit as uncertain as he felt.

"Ok then," Pegasus said, leaning back onto the pillows, "I guess there's nothing left to- Ow!" Pegasus sat back up with a jolt, and Siegfried could see a pair of scissors on the bed where Pegasus had been laying.

/ "Be more careful"/ Siegfried chided absently, quickly climbing on the bed to retrieve the scissors.

/ " I can do it!"/ Pegasus said hurriedly, trying to block Siegfried from the pillows.

Flashback 1-

/ "I can do it!" / Pegasus said urgently, blocking Siegfried from the kitchen. Siegfried managed to slip under his arms and found a royal mess- the kitchen was covered in flour, egg, sugar and frosting. Siegfried felt his eyes grow moist, not at the mess but the sight on the counter- a slightly lopsided cake with too much frosting, and / "Happy Anniversary"/ written sloppily in frosting.

Flashback 2-

/ "I can do it!" / Pegasus argued, arms wrapped tight around his lovers waist, trying desperately to keep him out of the bathroom, which was currently smoking. Siegfried broke free, ran in, and put out the fire caused by a candle placed a little to close to the edge of the counter, and falling on the petal strewn floor (hitting the bathroom rug on its way down.)

Flashback 3-

/ "I can do it!"/ Pegasus shouted, running to beat his lover to the bedroom where-

-end flashbacks-

Siegfried looked up at his ex-lover curiously, and what he saw made him absolutely certain that whatever was under those pillows. Pegasus's expression betrayed nothing, but his eyes told it all. They kept darting back to the pillows, which, now that Siegfried stopped to look at them, looked oddly lumpy.

/He just bought those for me, those are good pillows, there's no way they are that bad already/

Siegfried stared at Pegasus, who stared back. Neither blinked, neither looked away, neither moved- both barely breathing in their silent stare down. And then it happened.

Siegfried made the first move, lunging at the pillows. Pegasus tackled him easily, but Siegfried just rolled and used Pegasus' momentum against him, rolling him over onto his back. Then Pegasus did something unexpected- he stopped.

/ "You stopped."/

/ "Of course I did, Siggy-boy. Why should I struggle? I have no objections to your straddling me."/

Siegfried narrowed his eyes, and was about to reply, but Pegasus beat him to it.

/ "And don't go thinking that I'm after sex, because if that was the case, I could have had you moaning and topless by now."/

Siegfried blushed, but was satisfied. It was only when he felt Pegasus tilting away from the pillows that he remembered the task at hand, and dove at the pillows.

"Don't!"

Too late. Siegfried removed the pillows, and froze at what he saw.

…end chapter…

I admit, I'm a sucker for cliffies. But to be fair, it's not like something jumped out of the shadows or anything, so it's not a big cliffie. I hope you liked this chapter! (both of you!)Yes I'm still busy with final projects and finals and stuff, and yes, I should be doing that now, but, well, I went to the park, and convinced myself (lamely) that I was justified in leaving the library books at home (because they are precious and not because I desperately don't want to be doing homework right now... really...) so I finished this chapter which I started the last time I took them to the park (and was not doing homework for similar reasons).


	4. Found

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or related stuff, all rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Thank you so much RandomSpyder! I had this chapter have complete, and got so distracted by less rewarding things that I forgot I was in the middle of writing it. I forgot how much I enjoy writing this story, I'm so glad you led me back here. Thank you, the fact that this chapter is finished and ready for posting I owe entirely to you.

A/N: (written weeks ago) I am so, SO sorry that this took so incredibly long for me to update, I started way too many projects and then went to visit my dad, and I did get a lot of writing done because the change of environment and situation inspired a great deal of writing, but I got a great deal of writing done on a NEW story! Can you believe it? Here I am, going crazy, way, WAY behind on at least 3 stories, and I finally get out of my creative slump only to start a new story! I learned from my mistake this time, I didn't post this new story and add to the list of things I'm way over due to update, but I did get pretty far. I'm on like the third chapter (short chapters, but still).

"Speaking in English" _ Thinking in English_

/ "Subtitles in English to speaking in German"/

_/English subtitles to thinking in German/_

warnings: MxM romance

…previously… 

Siegfried blushed, but was satisfied. It was only when he felt Pegasus tilting away from the pillows that he remembered the task at hand, and dove at the pillows.

"Don't!"

Too late. Siegfried removed the pillows, and froze at what he saw.

**Ch. 4 Found-**

Pegasus stared with baited breath, waiting for Sigfried's reaction. Sig just sat there, staring speechlessly at the haphazard pile of crafts and photographs, and what appeared to be a scrapbook in the making.

/ "You… you're making a…"/

"Scrapbook, yes. It was going to be a surprise, but… well…"

"It is a surprise."

"Sig?" Pegasus asked hesitantly, staring at the one he loved.

/ "It's wonderful."/ Sigfried whispered in awe. He then tackled Pegasus, effectively knocking them both to the floor, and proceeded to shower him in soft, sweet kisses, gushing incoherently in a garbled combination of English, German and random squeals.

"Sig? Sigfried! Please, I missed you too, and I agree, I am wonderful and so is the scrapbook but please, I can't finish it from here!"

/ "Just a little longer?"/ Sigfried pouted.

/ "That's not fair! You know I can't say know to that!"/

/ "Of course, why else would I bother?"/

Pegasus chuckled softly, before running his finger along his chin.

"Sigfried?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering… No sex tonight, of course, but I was wondering… if maybe… I could…"

Siegfried smiled brightly and leaned down, sliding a hand into Pegasus' hair. They were moments away from the first intimate kiss they'd shared in just over a week, when-

"Mr. Pegasus, there's"

"Croquet you boar you have absolutely the worst timing! No, no, Siggy-boy don't move, it won't take long, it's only," Pegasus sighed and resigned himself to a long wait, watching Siegfried rise and brush imaginary dust from his trousers, "Croquet, this had better be very, VERY important." Pegasus declared irritably.

"There is a Kaiba Corp helicopter attempting to land without authorization, Sir."

Pegasus glanced at Siegfried, who had tensed visibly, and was now pointedly glaring away from him.

"Send it away."

"Very well, sir, but I feel it is my duty to inform you that young misters Mokuba Kaiba and Leon Von S-"

/ "Leon! What is he doing here?"/ Siegfried asked in shock, without giving Croquet a chance to answer, he turned to Pegasus. "Come! Let's go, Leonard's here!"

_Well,_ Pegasus thought, _at least it isn't Kaiba-boy. Siegfried may be willing to give me another chance, but that doesn't mean this relationship could take a visit from him just yet._

…

"Where is Siegfried, what have you done with him! He always has his cell with him!"

"Leon!" Siegfried shouted gleefully, rushing over to greet his brother.

/ "Siegfried! Are you ok? You're not hurt? Why didn't you answer you're cell? You called earlier and just hung up I was worried that's so unlike you. You usually call back or at least make someone else do it, it's been years since you've just dropped off the face of the earth like that I mean what if mother had called, you know she'd have thrown a-"/

/ "Slow down! I'm sorry I didn't call I was a bit distracted and I must have left my cell somewhere, I'm sorry I worried you I was upset but I'm feeling much better now."/

…

Yugi and Anzu, who had rushed out in their pajamas, stared dumbstruck at the scene before them. Pegasus, in funny bunny pajamas which didn't surprise anyone was standing staring confused at Siegfried and Leon, who seemed to have forgotten there were other people present and were speaking very quickly in what they could only assume was German while Mokuba was climbing out of the jet, laughing.

…

"…but Siegfried always has his cell because he's always on call so when he didn't answer or even call back I assumed the worst! I wanted to come straight over but I didn't have the jet, so Mokuba got permission from his older brother to use one of their jets, and he brought me over here right away, wasn't that wonderful of him?"

"It was nothing," Mokuba waved off the compliment, "you would have done the same!"

"Very true!" Leon laughed.

"So," Pegasus asked politely, his host smile still firmly plastered in spite of his frustration, "Would anyone like some cookies?"

"Yes please!" Mokuba, Leon, and Yugi cried in unison.

"Great! But, first your gonna have to bake them, no free treats for you! Leon, I believe you know your way around my kitchen, would you get out the cook book and help the other two find their way around?"

"Certainly!" Leon bounced out of the room with the other two close behind.

"I'll help too!" Anzu chirped, following them out.

"Now, where were we?" Pegasus purred, leaning in closer, until a single look from Siegfried stopped him. _I know that look,_ Pegasus thought, _that's the 'do you really want to sleep alone tonight?' look._ Pegasus leaned in even closer, to whisper in his ear, "I'd swear off sex for good if that's what you needed to be happy" then, as an after thought, "so imagine my relief that you only require that I behave while visiting with little brother."

Siegfried chuckled, forcing the thought of Pegasus doing anything but behaving to the back of his mind.

/ "Come, if we hurry we can help pick out the recipe."/

…

/ "Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let me help!" / Leon cried in horror.

/ "It's nothing, It's nothing…"/ Siegfried said, swatting his brother's hands away irritably and looking very much as though it were NOT nothing. "I'm going to go change. Pegasus, would you come with me, please, I'd like a second opinion."

"I'd be delighted!" Pegasus said, with an expression that left no doubt that he would be all too happy to go along.

"If you will excuse me." Siegfried said politely before walking off, Pegasus in tow.

They walked up to Siegfried's current room. Siegfried opened the door and gestured Pegasus in before him. As Siegfried closed the door, Pegasus asked,

"Since when do you require help dressing yourself?"

Siegfried just smirked, sauntered over to him and leaning in close, kissed him softly on the cheek. "I don't."

Pegasus gasped dramatically, "Why, Siggy-boy, surely you wouldn't lie to dear little brother!"

"Of course not, never again. It's true, I really do intend to have you help me pick a suit- just because I want it doesn't mean I need it."

Siegfried slid out of his lavender jacket, and reached for another, but was stopped by Pegasus.

/ "Perfect, just like that."/

/ "You only like it like this because it reminds you of the rare occasions I take my jacket off."/

/ "Not so rare when you visit me."/ Pegasus smirked/ "Besides, that is not the only reason."/

/ "Oh?"/

/ "No, it isn't. White suits you, it reminds one of the luxurious things in life."/

…

"What's the big deal, Leon," Mokuba asked confused, "it was only a little lemon juice."

"Lemon juice bleaches! And that was his favorite suit!"

"Still, it's just a suit."

/ "Stop worrying about it little brother,"/ Siegfried said reassuringly, as he swept into the room/ "I don't think it's ruined and even if it is I can get another."/

/ "But you are annoyed with me, aren't you?"/ Leon asked, clearly distressed.

/ "Not at all. I was at first, but I'm over it."/

/ "Honestly?"/

/ "Of course."/

…

It was 10:37 at night, and Leon was buttoning up his pajamas, as he got ready for bed. Mokuba was in the attached bathroom, brushing his teeth, pajamas already in place.

"Mokuba?" Leon called, distress clear in his voice.

"Mph?" His friend asked through a mouth full of toothpaste, his toothbrush still hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"I'm worried. I think something's wrong between Pegasus and older brother."

"Waah iish aat?"

"What was that?" Leon asked, giggling softly, "I'm sorry, I don't speak toothpaste."

Mokuba spat and rinsed before laughing into the rag he dried his face with.

"I said, 'why is that?'"

"Why is what?"

"Why do you think something's wrong between them?"

"Oh! Right." Leon said, his face dropping.

"Well?"

"It's just that- well, Pegasus wasn't all over him at all. He always stops and behaves himself, because brother gives him that look, but still, he usually at least tries, but he was on his best behavior tonight."

"That's it? He wasn't being a lech, so you think something's wrong?"

"No, not just that, Siegfried wasn't being shameless either!"

"Shameless? I didn't think your brother did 'shameless'"

"Well, he doesn't, I meant shameless for Siegfried."

"Ah. Explain?"

"He usually stares at him, and gives him these obvious looks, and comes up with paper thin excuses to be alone with him for a while, and-"

"But, Leon, he did come up with a paper thin excuse to-"

"But he only did it once! And as short a time as they were up there there's no way they were being shameless, that took less time than it usually takes Sieg to dress even by himself!"

"Leon, really," Mokuba said gently as he slid into the unoccupied twin sized bed next to Leon's, "I think you're over-reacting, I mean considering what they went through this weekend I really think the fact that the weekend wasn't canceled is a good sign-"

"What do you mean, 'what they went through'? What did they go through?'"

"You mean you didn't know? I don't know how to tell you this Leon, but Pegasus wasn't seeing your brother exclusively, he-"

/ "What? That no good cheating-"/

"Woa, slow down, you know I can't speak German."

"How dare he? With who? What happened? What was he thinking? Oh, I could just-"

"I'm not sure what he was thinking, I couldn't get much out of Seto, all he said was 'that Toon-brained psychopath lied about being single.'"

"He was seeing your brother! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I-"

"Oh, I remember, you did say he was seeing someone, but Mr. Kaiba told you to keep it to yourself whom he was seeing, just as Sieg told me to keep it to myself whom he was 'better acquainting himself' with. Of course, if they got any better acquainted than they are now I'd find myself with a new brother-in-law." Mokuba laughed at that.

…

"And you're sure you'd rather sleep here? You know the mattress in the funny bunny suit is much more comfortable- and bigger."

"Yes, quite sure. Goodnight."

Pegasus smiled softly, leaning in closer for a goodnight kiss. He closed his eyes and tilted his head ever so slightly, as he leaned in, his lips softly brushing against… hair. And that's when he felt his lovers lips, on his cheek. "Ah."

"I'm…"

"No need, love, no need." Pegasus said, smile in place, if not a tad sadder. "Sweet dreams."

/ "Sleep well,"/ Then, almost as an afterthought, "Pegasus."

…End chapter…


	5. Sweet Progress!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or related stuff, all rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi.

Much gratitude to RandomSpyder and BlackBolt, my dearly cherished reviewers. A special thank you to RandomSpyder, whose review inspired me to start this chapter, and a specially thank you to BlackBolt, whose most recent review put me in the mood for writing this story in particular, thereby inspiring me to finish this chapter. Thank you so much, both of you, you rock!

A/N- Wah! Leon's horribly OOC, my only defense being that he does seem to put a lot of importance on his family.

"Speaking in English" _thinking in English_

/ "English subtitles to speaking in German"/ _/English subtitles to thinking in German/_

Previously…

/ "Sleep well,"/ then, almost as an afterthought, "Pegasus."

…

Ch. 5 – Sweet Progress!

Mokuba tried to rub the sleep from his eyes as he wandered slowly through the halls, hopelessly lost. Leon was hungry, but refused to go take food from the kitchen without asking Pegasus what he was and was not allowed to eat, so Mokuba, being the kind friend that he is, went to go get some food. However, unlike Leon, who had been to the castle many times- his mother often sent him to fetch his older brother- Mokuba had only been here once, and hadn't seen much more than the dungeons. He had been wandering for a good four minutes when he heard it.

Someone- or something- was singing. It sounded human, but eerie, it lacked, well, sanity. Whatever it was it was cheerily singing some random, wordless tune comprised of random "la"s and "hee"s usually in sets of threes, and the specter- Mokuba had decided it was almost certainly the ghost of some un-rescued victim- seemed to be caught between singing and laughing, whatever it was doing, it seemed to be celebrating something. And that's when it hit him- the ghost must have taken it's revenge on Pegasus!

"Pegasus! Pegasus, where are you are you ok?" Mokuba shouted, pelting down the halls in the direction he hoped would take him to Pegasus.

"Umph!" It did. Mokuba ran into Pegasus, and they both came crashing to the ground.

"Mokuba-boy, what's all this about?"

"I- I heard a ghost, and it was singing and celebrating and I thought maybe… it had… hang on, were you singing a second ago?"

"Yes I was, actually."

"Why?"

"Do I need I reason?"

"Well… No…"

"Alright then. Now, lets see, you have a bathroom and a mini fridge with whatever beverage you might need (that I can legally provide you with, anyway) so let me guess. Your roommate is hungry, and being the insanely well mannered young Shroeder he is, I'll bet he refused to get food for himself without finding out from me what he's allowed to eat."

"How'd you guess?"

"Leo-boy comes here fairly often, and no matter how many times I tell him he can have whatever he can reach, he still insists on asking first."

"Oh. So, umm…"

"The kitchen is that way."

"Right."

Pegasus proceeded to happy dance down the hall, singing happily and basking in the glow of Mokuba's incredulous stares.

_He called me 'Pegasus'! No 'Herr' involved! Yes! Yes! Sweet Progress!_

…

Siegfried leaned heavily on his door and sighed softly. _/I wonder, if I take too long to resume our old pace, will he wait for me/ He_ walked over and fell onto his old bed. Pegasus was right, the bed in the Funny Bunny suite was much more comfortable, if for no better reasons than the memories it held. _/This is probably the only bed I've been on that we haven't cuddled on… well, this and Leon's./_ He sighed once more. _/I don't want to loose him, but if I rush we might lose what we have, which is the same as losing him. What do I do/ _Then Yugi's words played in his mind, "Well, just tell him how you feel. You don't have to settle anything right now, just let him know how you feel. He deserves that much, at least, don't you think?" _/He is actually quite wise for someone his age… and he's right, I need to talk to Pegasus./ Siegfried_ walked nervously to Pegasus's favorite set of rooms, (namely, his own), what he called the "Funny Bunny Suite". It would all look very elegant and luxurious if it weren't for the mass quantities of funny bunny merchandise. As he walked up to the door of Pegasus' master bedroom, he heard the last sound he wanted to hear- squeaking. He stopped walking, not wanting to get any more evidence until he calmed down. /_Ok, just, calm down. Pegasus isn't doing what it sounds like, there is a perfectly logical explanation, and I have no right to be so mistrustful./_ Images of the past few days played through his head- getting on the plane, exhausted, looking forward to a wonderful evening with the man he loves… Finding Pegasus with his arch rival, all the harsh words, the miscommunication… But there was one memory to hold the others at bay, catching Pegasus making a scrapbook- it made him think to himself, and this time truly believe it, _/Pegasus wouldn't do that to me again./_

He walked forward and opened the door to a sight that left him speechless.

…

"Lalala, heeheehee, Siggy-boy's in love we me, heeheehee, hohoho, and how I love him so-o-o!"

Pegasus jumped happily on his overpriced mattress, overjoyed at such a small sign that his darling Siggy-boy was starting to open up to him again. He jumped and wiggled and bounced and giggled and… and… stopped… and turned around… to see his darling Siggy-boy clutching his sides and leaning against the doorframe, shaking uncontrollably with poorly suppressed laughter. "And just what, Mr. Von Shroeder, is so funny?" He teased, hopping off the bed and sauntering over playfully.

"Everything." He chuckled,sliding his arms around Pegasus' neck. He closed his eyes and leaned into the embrace as Pegasus slid his arms gently around Siegfried's slender waist. Siegfried kissed his lover softly on the cheek, then once softly on his neck, sighing in contentment as Pegasus rocked him gently running a hand over his shoulders.

/ "You've got a lot of tension in your shoulders."/ Pegasus mumbled. Siegfried responded with a not so contented sigh.

/ "It has been a long, long week."/

"How about, you go take a nice, relaxing bubble bath, then meet me at the hot tub when you're done? We can have a glass of wine, some good conversation, and I'll see if I can't work the tension out of these shoulders."

"No wine, it's not safe to drink alcohol in the hot tub." Siegfried murmured.

"A glass each after then to enjoy by a warm fire."

"That sounds perfect." Siegfried purred, still not moving from his spot.

"Here, sit and relax while I draw you a bath."

"But-"

"Don't worry, you have me well trained in the art of preparing your bath, I learned my lesson last time…" He smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes, and leaned close to whisper, "But feel free to punish me again…"

Siegfried giggled and pulled away, then grabbed Pegasus' shoulders and turned him in the direction of the bathroom. "Go on."

Once Pegasus was out of the room, Siegfried walked around inspecting the room, chuckling softly at the wide assortment of Funny Bunny merchandise. The posters, the tapestry, the rug, the clocks, the figurines, collector's editions, and plushies were all kept in a closet turned library that was bigger than the average bedroom. Only more the subtle merchandise, like the simple hand mirror with the Funny Bunny logo in gold were kept in the bedroom. He glanced at the bed and noticed that along the seam of the sheet, folded out so it was visible, seemed to be some embroidery. It was hard to read from a distance because the thread was the same shade of ivory as the soft, cotton sheets. He moved closer to investigate, and immediately started laughing.

"What's so funny lover?" Pegasus called over the sound of running water.

"Funny Bunny sheets!"

"…Really?"

"The things we've done on this bed, on these… on these…." It seemed that was as much as Siegfried could get out through his laughter. The sound of running water stopped, and Pegasus came out, rolling down his sleeves and smiling brightly.

"Well, you're bath is ready, so once you can breath normally I recommend taking advantage of it before it gets cold." He leaned over Siegfried, who had managed to calm down to a mild chuckling, and kissed him on the forehead. "Enjoy your bath."

…

Pegasus hummed happily as he moved around his wine cellar trying to pick out just the right wine- this one was Siggy-boy's favorite brand, but that one was a much better year, and such. _I want it to be a really good one, so Siggy-boy will know how special our time together is to me, but I can't choose one that's too good or he'll feel pressured to drink more than he should. I don't want him thinking I'm trying to loosen him up with alcohol._

"Mr. Pegasus, Mr. Shroeder is on the line."

"Oh, hello Croquet, I'll take that." He said, taking the phone and shooing him away. "Hello! May I ask which Mr. Shroeder I am speaking to?"

"The one in your bathtub," Siegfried teased, "unless you have more than one up here?"

"No, just you Siggy-boy. Oh, any preferences on the wine?"

"Nothing too special, since I only want one glass, and I don't want to waste it."

"I thought so. How is your bath? I hope it is to your liking?"

"It's perfect."

"Good, good. Siggy-boy, tell me, what phone are you on?"

"My cell, of course, what else would reach? Pegasus, this isn't why I called."

"Oh?"

"No, I wanted to make sure you thought to bring something to wear in the hot tub, since if I go out there and find you sitting naked in a hot tub that is within the view from my little brother's window, I will come right back inside."

"Oh, no, thank you for reminding me." Pegasus chirped.

"No problem at all. I think I'm done in here, I'll be down shortly."

"Oh, and Siggy-boy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you bring down my Funny Bunny swimming trunks?"

…

"Something wrong?" Pegasus asked Siegfried, who was staring with uncertainty at the hot tub.

"I just realized a flaw in our evening plans."

"I've just taken a bath- if I spend time in the hot tub I will wrinkle."

"You worry too much, besides, I will love you just as much when you are wrinkly as I do now."

Siegfried chuckled and pulled off his robe, before climbing into the hot tub.

"Ah… that does feel good."

"I'm glad to hear it." Pegasus smiled, sliding in next to him. "Here, turn around, I'll rub your shoulders." Siegfried turned and leaned on the edge of the hot tub as Pegasus proceeded to rub his shoulders.

"Pegasus?"

"Mm?"

"Should we invite the others down when we have our drink?"

"Of course not."

"But the wine will go to waste."

"They're under-aged."

"Not in Germany." Siegfried turned to face his lover.

"We're not in Germany, here they are under-aged."

"Yes, but here so am I."

"That's different, you didn't grow up with it being taboo like they did, it'd go straight to their heads."

"Perhaps you're right. Besides, I don't mind sharing the wine," Sig purred, sliding onto Pegasus' lap, "but I have no intention of sharing you tonight."

"Siegfried…" Pegasus said, worried. _I don't want you to regret anything at all about tonight._

"No sex, just please, lets stop worrying about it so much, just for a while."

…End chapter…

A/N: Ended on the sixth page, not bad. I was going to go further, but I'm being sent to bed. Thank you again for your support!


	6. Just For A While

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! and related stuff belong to Kazuki Takahashi, not me.

"Speaking in English" _Thinking in English_

/ "English subtitles to speaking in German"/ _/English subtitles to thinking in German./_

a/n: I had to look up the game pieces for monopoly; I always choose either the dog or the thimble, so I couldn't remember most of the others.

a/n2:(giggles) I keep forgetting whether I've sent Yugi and Anzu home, but writing this chapter I realized just how bad I'm getting about that. I had to check to see if they were still on the island, and whether I was using the name "Anzu" or "Tea".

A/n3: o.o I could have sworn I cut this off and posted it… how weird… Yikes! It's been over 6 months since I last posted! I'm sorry! Please forgive me, and please review!

Ch. 6 Just For A While-

"No sex, just please, lets stop worrying about it so much, just for a while." Siegfried pleaded softly. He ran his fingers through Pegasus' hair, pushing it out of his face. Pegasus flinched slightly but didn't stop him as he revealed the only outward sign of his guilt, his thin eyelids veiling the space where one eye ought to be.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Pegasus whispered, with a slight tremble in his voice.

"Herr Kaiba probably moved your hair too… I wonder, did you flinch from him?" _/Like you did from me…/ _Siegfried asked distantly.

"No… But he didn't get so far."

Siegfried's brow wrinkled in confusion. / "Explain?"/

"I caught his wrist and stopped him." Pegasus said, searching his lover's face for any sign of disgust or fear, but found only sadness.

Seigfried pulled his hands away, letting the hair fall back into place. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't have-"

"No, it's ok… I don't want to hide things from you."

Pegasus felt the younger man's fingers slide through his hair once more to slip behind his head and pull him close for a soft, sweet kiss.

…

"I'm worried, Mokuba, normally if I looked out this window and found those two in the hot tub, I'd be desperately trying to get the image out of my head by now."

"You worry too much." Mokuba laughed, "Come on, lets see if Pegasus has any board games in here."

Leon shook his head. "They're all in the sitting room."

"Ok, lets go!" Mokuba dragged his friend by the arm out of the room.

…

Pegasus hummed softly as he prepared the room for their romantic evening. He set out the wine and two glasses, started a warm fire, placed a folded blanket within arms reach of the couch incase they happened to feel like snuggling, and angled the couch just right so the fire would reflect in his eye as he leaned in close to capture his lover's lips. _Just because we won't have sex is no reason to avoid intimacy._ He smiled, _Perfect! The only thing out of place is the sound of the fan in the bathroom._

"Almost done, lover?" Pegasus called happily.

"It takes time to dry such long, thick hair." Siegfried replied.

/ "So come out wet"/ Pegasus mumbled mischievously under his breath.

"You think just because you said that in German I'll let you kiss me with that mouth?"

"What? Is there something wrong with being willing to accept your hair being wet?"

"And that's all you meant, I'm sure."

"Of course, of course." Pegasus fibbed, grinning from ear to ear. Siegfried slinked out of the bathroom, not a pink hair out of place. Pegasus poured both glasses half full, put down the bottle and held one glass out to his Ziggy-boy, who took a dainty sip. "Has anyone ever told you, Ziggy-boy, that you look stunning with your lips stained red with wine?"

"Yes, you did," Siegfried said, chuckling, "many times."

"Then I was absolutely right." Pegasus declared, before whispering, "lets see how you taste." He leaned forward slowly, but Siegfried pulled back.

"Pegasus." He whispered softly.

"I want you, Siegfried," Pegasus soothed, moving closer, "I've missed you so much." Pegasus leaned in closer, pressing his lips softly against Siegfried's lips.

Siegfried leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his lover's shoulders, not hesitating until he felt Pegasus pulling him down to a laying position.

"Pegasus-"

"Trust me," Pegasus pleaded softly, "love me."

Siegfried leaned against him and whispered softly/ "Oh, Pegasus."/

/ "OH!"/ Leon gasped from the hallway, Mokuba staring wide eyed next to him.

/ "Leon!"/ Siegfried choked, sitting up quickly, oblivious to the fact that Pegasus was still nestled comfortably beneath him, between his legs. / "I thought you were in bed."/

/ "Mokuba wanted to play a board game."/

/ "That sounds fun, Pegasus what should we- Oh!"/ Siegfried scrambled off of Pegasus who was laughing heartily.

"How about Monopoly?" Pegasus offered.

"What is that?"

"It's fun, Siegfried, we should play. I'll help you with the rules. Mokuba, what do you think?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Pegasus brought out the game, and together with Leon and Mokuba set up the board. "Ok, now all we need to decide is who'll be what."

"Shouldn't we invite Yugi and Anzu to play?" Sigfried asked offhand.

"No, Yugi-boy has the sleeping habits of a ten-year-old and dear Anzu is too cliché not to live by the old 'early to bed' saying. Besides, they're scheduled to leave early, they can use the sleep."

"Oh."

"So, Pegasus, which piece will you choose?" Leon asked.

"Let's let Siggy-boy pick first, since he's never played." Pegasus offered.

"No, no, let Mokuba, since he's our guest." Siegfried declined earnestly.

Pegasus flashed a wide grin as a happy little dancing chibi Pegasus did a happy little jig in Pegasus' mind at the words "our guest"_ Our guest! Our guest! Yes, yes, make your self quite at home, Siggy-boy!_

"Ok, I'll use the car, if no one else wants it."

"Leon?" Sigfried asked.

"Can I use the thimble?" Leon asked.

"Of course, of course!" Pegasus offered. "Knowing Siggy-boy, he'll insist on going last, so I won't argue. I'll take the hat. You're up, Siggy-boy!"

Siegfried stared intently at the remaining pieces. /Let's see…/ his eyes wandered to the gold _/wealth… have it/,_ then the battleship and cannon _/fighting… tired of it…/,_ then the shoe _/poverty? Next/,_ then the iron _/housework? No/,_ then the wheelbarrow _/yardwork? Hell no./,_ then the cowboy _/Shroeders do NOT steal, so that leaves…/_ "I'll use this one." Siegfried said firmly, grabbing the dog.

"Siggy-boy, you put way to much thought into that."

Sigfried shrugged, "how do we play?"

Leon briefed him quickly on the rules, until it got to the more controversial rules. Eventually it was decided they would go strictly by the rules on the box. Everyone rolled and Siegfried rolled highest, so he rolled again, moved two spaces and landed on a cheap purple property.

"Now what?"

"Now, you decide whether to buy it or not."

"I'll buy it." Siegfried stated firmly.

"Why waste your money on that? Save up for the better properties."

"Ah, but while you are saving up, you'll be paying me rent." Siegfried chided playfully.

"My turn." Mokuba announced, rolling the dice. He moved and landed on community chest. "Aw, pay the person to your left $100." He handed Leon the money and the dice. Leon rolled and moved.

"Oh yay! The railroad, I'll buy it!" Just then Croquet entered the room.

"Mr. Crawford, there's a Mrs. Shroeder on the phone." Leon looked nervously at his older brother, whose face was growing paler by the second.

/ "Hello! How wonderful to hear from you! I trust your doing well. Oh? Siegfried?"/ He turned to Siegfried who was waving his arms and shaking his head frantically. /"Yes, he's here, would you like to talk to him? One moment, please."/ He handed the phone to Siegfried, who was giving him that 'you must really like sleeping alone' look.

/ "Hello Mother."/ A long pause, with the phone held away from his ear, his mother's ranting clearly heard. /"Yes, yes, I'm here, and I'm fine. Yes, there was engine trouble and Herr Crawford generously offered to let me stay. I'm not sure, I'll ask the pilot. Yes, I should have called, I'm sorry. No, no, that's not necessary. I'll be home soon. Love you, bye bye."/ Siegfried handed the phone to Pegasus who handed it to Croquet, who hung up and left. "Forgive me, I'd better get to bed, I have to leave early in the morning, assuming the jet is ready. And you!" he glared at Pegasus, "Stop pouting, it's all your fault anyway, you shouldn't have handed me the phone."

…end chapter…

I'm so, so sorry this took so long! I am writing the next chapter as we speak, I just paused to post this for fear that I might forget to post it (sweatdrop) It has happened before…


End file.
